


Memory

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: AU where (mostly) everything ended up fine, Cunnilingus, F/F, Goodbye Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of years in the future, graduation is right around the corner and Sice is bothered by the fact that she'll be separated from Seven for some time. So, she decides that they should make one more precious memory before parting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not adept at writing smut. At all. Feedback and tips/suggestions are totally welcomed. Encouraged actually. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit. And if anyone asks, I didn't write it.

            “So I guess we’ll be going our separate ways soon,” Seven said, packing her few belongings. Sice, who was on the other side of the room, nodded as she removed a couple of books from her desk drawer. Their room had always been rather bland, but now that they were gathering their things, it began to feel empty. Graduation was approaching quickly, as well as the time to move forward.

            “What’s eating you?” Seven asked. Sice had been staring into space for a few minutes, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. “…Just the thought of the future, I guess.” Seven was intrigued by this response. “You were always saying how you couldn’t wait to get out of here. Having second thoughts, Sice?” Silence followed. Sice remained seated at her desk chair, gently tapping her finger against her leg.

            Seven walked across the room and placed her hand over that of her girlfriend’s. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?” Sice stood up abruptly. “We’re packing our bags, about to go out into the real world. We’ll all be on our own. Doesn’t that scare you at least a little?” Seven began to stroke Sice’s hair. “It does,” she said in a soothing tone. “But we’re following our dreams. I have no doubt happiness awaits all of us.” “But,” Sice protested. “We’ll be apart for a while. I just…” She couldn’t find the right words.

            “I’ll miss you too,” Seven said, dropping her hand from Sice’s hair to her cheek. “But that just means we’ll both be even happier when you come visit me.” She leaned forward, closing her eyes, and captured Sice’s lips with her own. A few moments later, Sice broke the kiss and looked up into Seven’s eyes. “Seven,” she said with an unsteady voice. “I wanted to make a memory with you before we left. You know… _that_. I mean, if you wanted to. Because if we’re not going to see each other for some time, then I…” She was red in the face now, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Seven lifted Sice’s chin, smiling. “I’d love to make a memory with you, Sice.”

            “Come on,” Seven said, picking Sice up in a bridal carry. “I should so be the one carrying you,” Sice complained as Seven began walking. “My bed or yours?” Seven asked. Sice glanced at Seven’s bed, which was right beside the window. It was dusk, and furthermore they were on the second floor; it would be pretty difficult or maybe even impossible for anyone on the ground to see anything through the glass. In any case, they could always close the curtains. “Yours,” Sice said finally. “It smells like you.” Seven grinned a little as she set Sice down on her bed. “It’ll smell like you pretty soon.” She paused. “Or rather, us…Lights on or off?” Personally, Seven preferred the lights to be on, but she wanted Sice to be as comfortable as possible. “Off,” Sice said, and just like that, Seven sent an eraser from her nightstand flying across the room to hit the light switch.

            With the waning sunlight as the only illumination in the room, Sice gazed up into Seven’s eyes as the older woman climbed on top of her. “Nervous?” she asked. “Just a little,” Seven said before brushing her lips against Sice’s neck. “Mostly just happy.” Her hands slid under Sice’s shirt and felt up and down on either side of her spine. Sice’s back muscles tensed under Seven’s touch, then relaxed. Seven began trailing kisses up Sice’s neck, to the top of her ear, and then down to her collarbone.

            The hands caressing Sice’s back slowly made their way down to her waist before slipping out of her shirt, only to pull the entire article of clothing upward over her head. Sice flushed at the stare Seven gave to her white bra. Seven chuckled, taking Sice’s wrist into her hand. “It’s cute,” she said before planting a kiss on the back of Sice’s hand. She leaned forward and pecked Sice’s red nose before pulling back and removing her own shirt. “Here, we’re even.”

            Sice suddenly sat up and kissed Seven, sloppily but passionately. She nibbled on Seven’s lower lip as she pushed her onto her back. Sice’s shaky hands fumbled a bit but unfastened Seven’s bra in good time, and the younger of the two soon found herself beholding what she would describe as a holy sight. “ _Now_ we’re even,” Sice said, her face as red as Class Zero’s crimson capes. She was unsure what exactly to do next. She tried reaching for one of Seven’s breasts, but Seven caught her forearm and sat up.

            “Just lay back, Sice,” Seven requested. Slowly, Sice complied, and Seven straddled her. After giving a quick kiss to Sice’s inner wrist, Seven released her girlfriend’s forearm and began to feel up her sides. Seven’s fingers slipped under Sice’s bra, her fingertips pressing against hardened nipples. Sice took the liberty of reaching around to her back and unclasping the bra, allowing Seven to grope her more freely. “You’re sensitive there, aren’t you?” Seven asked, noticing that Sice’s breathing was now much deeper than before.

            Sice didn’t answer the question; she just bit her lip and stared into Seven’s eyes. They were determined eyes, loving eyes, eyes that lit up the room that was becoming darker and darker as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Breaking their eye contact, Seven laid a kiss just below Sice’s breasts, then dragged her lips downward and licked Sice’s navel. Sice inhaled sharply at this action, causing Seven to smile against her skin.

            Seven tugged at Sice’s shorts. “This is okay, right?” Sice responded by assisting Seven in the removal of the shorts, wiggling her hips around a little until she could slide her legs out. “Are those pink?” Seven asked, squinting at Sice’s underwear. “I can hardly see anything.” There were only a few rays of sunlight left. It would be pitch dark soon, just the way Sice liked it. “Yeah, what of it?” Seven giggled at the defensiveness in Sice’s voice. “Nothing at all.” Seven kissed Sice’s inner thigh, which instantly tensed up.

            “Relax.” Seven’s voice was smooth, soothing, like music. “Close your eyes if you want. When you open them again, you won’t be able to see anything anyway.” Seven’s hands moved up the skin of Sice’s thighs and stomach, then fondled her breasts. A quiet moan escaped Sice’s lips as Seven kissed her inner thigh again. Those warm, soft lips would just barely touch her skin, moving up and down, and then give a deep, passionate kiss as if her thighs were her mouth. Closer and closer Seven’s lips came to Sice’s entrance as her hands explored her partner’s body.

            Breathing shakily, Sice spoke. “Seven.” Her tone of voice wasn’t quite stern, but Seven took the cue to move things along. Sice took another audible breath as Seven rested her face against her panties, inhaling her scent. The air that was exhaled against her made her quiver. “Seven.” Seven pulled at the final garment, and Sice’s legs slipped through with ease. “You okay?” Seven asked, and Sice answered by yanking Seven’s hair and pushing her head between her legs.

            Seven took that as a “yes,” and promptly began licking. Her tongue traced Sice’s outer lips, and then made its way to her inner folds. Taking note of Sice’s every reaction, Seven lapped, prodded, and swirled, trying to find which movements of her tongue were the most satisfying. Sice let out a soft moan when Seven flicked her tongue against her clit. Not wanting to ruin the mood by laughing at the cuteness, Seven continued her work, kissing Sice’s nether regions and then giving long, soft licks. Regardless of whether Seven’s lack of comment had anything to do with it, Sice gradually became more vocal. Seven took Sice’s clit into her mouth, causing the younger woman to sigh with shaky breath. “Seven,” Sice moaned, probably without thinking.

            Hearing Sice speak her name, knowing that she was the cause of Sice’s pleasure, made Seven all the more eager to give Sice the gift of bliss. Seven lifted Sice’s legs and placed her knees over her shoulders, then went back to work, licking and sucking more earnestly than ever. Sice reached out to touch Seven, whose hands were all over her body, but she couldn’t reach far past the silver locks of hair between her fingers. “Touch me all you want later,” Seven breathed. She flicked her tongue. “This is all about you right now.” She briefly sucked Sice’s clit, causing her hips to jolt. Sice let out loud whimpers as Seven swirled her tongue around her swollen nub.

            “Fuck!” The word slipped out of Sice’s mouth as she began to shudder all over, pulling Seven’s head even closer and arching her back. Seven continued to move her tongue, lapping at Sice’s wetness until an orgasm overtook her and she pressed Seven’s face so hard against herself that Seven literally couldn’t move her mouth. Though she could hardly breathe, Seven remained as she was, letting Sice grind against her half-open mouth and immobile tongue until she came again, the shockwaves pulsating throughout her body like electricity. Sice let out a long, high-pitched cry of pleasure as she shook, exhausting her lungs and her muscles.

            Finally, Sice released her grip on Seven’s hair and fell onto the bed, practically gasping for air. “So how was it?” Seven asked after Sice had had a moment to catch her breath. “I liked it,” Sice mumbled, the awkwardness of the situation seeming to be settling into her mind. Seven crawled to Sice’s side and kissed her on the cheek. “Good. That’s what I was aiming for.” She felt around in the darkness for Sice’s hand, finding her arm first and then moving her hand downward to entwine their fingers.

            “I guess that means I should do you, too,” Sice said, her voice making the fact that she was still flustered very obvious. “If you want,” Seven said, hugging Sice gently with her free arm. “O-Only to be fair!” Sice stuttered. Seven just laughed. “Sure. Even though we both know you can’t wait to taste me.” “Oh, quit being such a flirty prick.” “Alright, alright. But do you mind if we just stayed like this for a bit first?” Sice pressed her body against Seven’s, awkwardly reciprocating the hug. “…I don’t mind.”


End file.
